The present invention relates to an improved positive displacement inductive pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved positive displacement conductive pump of the type disclosed in the parent application.
The conductive pump disclosed in the parent application, essentially comprises a piston formed of magnetic material which is disposed within a bore for movement therein as a result of magnetic fields applied to the piston to move same back and forth within the bore. Each of the two ends of the bore is generally closed off by a respective check-valve assembly which permits ingress and egress to the respective displacement chambers formed at the respective ends of the bore. Reciprocal movement of the piston is provided by a magnetic field produced by coils surrounding the bore and to the piston via a magnetic circuit. The pump described in the parent application is particularly suited for use in corrosive atmospheres by providing the piston with a non-magnetic sheath of a corrosion resistant material and by forming the bore in a nonmagnetic corrosion resistant housing, with a seal being formed between the outer surface of the piston and the wall defining the bore. To improve the transfer of the magnetic energy from the coils to the piston, a novel magnetic circuit wit a frame construction is provided.
Although the pump according to the parent application generally operates satisfactorily for its intended purpose, it is desirable to provide for increased pressure for the pump by further increasing the magnetic energy transfer efficiency, as well as to manufacture the pump in a more economical manner. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provided an improved positive displacement inductive pump that not only contains the corrosion resistant and energy transferring features according to the parent application, but moreover can provide a further increased magnetic power transfer to the piston and can be manufactured in a more robust and inexpensive manner.